


And There You Go, (For All the World to See)

by IsabelleSnape



Series: Finding Home [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: AU BECAUSE MAKO LIVES DAMNIT, Also Jake is Luna's son not Stackers, BDSM, Dom Hermann Gottlieb, Dom/sub, Domestic, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff eventually, F/F, F/M, Fix It Fic to Uprising, Hermann has been an idiot for ten years, Hermann is going to DESTROY Newt's ass, If you don't get that reference watch Jessie, Jake became Stacker's kid when Luna died, M/M, Mako Lives, Mako and Jake were still raised as siblings, Multi, Newt needs hugs and feels, Ravi still dies, SO MUCH BDSM, So SUPER AU, Sorry Not Sorry, Stacker is still dead, Sub Newton Geiszler, The Masters know which Hermann buttons to pull, This is ALL Stacker's fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelleSnape/pseuds/IsabelleSnape
Summary: Hermann had failed and he knew it. But they would not take his sub, they would not. He was going to fix this, and then destroy them all.





	And There You Go, (For All the World to See)

**Author's Note:**

> So originally this was supposed to be part of a bigger fic and it still may be in my Dom Hermann/Sub Newt universe, we shall see.
> 
> This fic has been modified to fit the sequel Uprising, all and any changed belong to me.
> 
> There will be two versions of this verse because I had one story planned I never wrote premovie and now I have the verse I’ll write post PRU. 
> 
> I own nothing because if I did there would have been lots of sex between our favorite scientists despite Newt being well Newt!
> 
> SPOILERS FROM THE MOVIE! DO NTO READ IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED!

Hermann Gottlieb paced outside of medical and called himself every name in the book. Everything his father had ever said to demean him on this day was true. He was a failure and more than that, he was a bad dominant, and nothing would ever make up for the wrong he had done to both the world and Newton Geiszler.

He had done nothing but sulk for ten years and for ten years his best friend, his lover, his submissive had been suffering at the hands of the greatest threat ever known to man. He hadn’t seen, he hadn’t known, he hadn’t cared; so happy to indulge in his own misery. To pathetic to look beyond the words hurled at him, at his leg, and at his career. So willing to let the Precursors use words in Newt’s voice to distract him from the truth.

He had told Newton to go, kicked him out with snarls and an unforgiving heart; and the entire time his lover had been in there fighting, begging, pleading for help, and Hermann had let the past dictated everything. He was unworthy, unfit to love Newt; and yet he did, oh how he did. Newt had always been his linchpin and the day Newton told him he was leaving, a scant few months after the closing of the bridge. Hermann had been confused, angry, and very hurt. He had latched on to woebegone ways of dealing with Newt and with a few short words had destroyed his world, and Newt’s as he now knew.

Two drifts and Hermann had thought it was all behind them. He hadn’t looked, he hadn’t seen, and his Newt, his wonderful, infuriating, beautiful Newt had paid the price every day for ten years. 3,655 days his Newt had suffered at the hands of the precursors; even now as he paced they were wreaking havoc on his subs mind. Newt was sobbing, he could hear it through the door. He was begging in a pained voice; begging to be set free.

Hermann stopped pacing as the door opened and two PPDC doctors walked out. They paused when they saw him and they all winced when Newt began to scream. They looked at each other before they walked towards Hermann.  
“What is your prognosis?” Hermann asked, steeling himself for what was to come.

“It’s not good,” one doctor, female, said as she stared into his eyes, “The link, the hivemind, it’s... there are neuron pathways no human should have; receptors…” she paused as she began to sob. 

Hermann narrowed his eyes trying to place her, she should not have been this emotional. She knew Newt and then a light went off inside his head as he realized who she was as the other doctor continued where she stopped. She had been a part of the Hong Kong Shatterdome; an intern then. She’d been there the night they were brought in post second drift; of course this was upsetting to her.

“He’s not quite human, his pathways have mutated, he’s been drifting with the hive mind for ten years. They won’t let him go, they’ll drive him mad before they do.”

Hermann blinked at the male doctor, a man named Shun, “Is there no way to block the paths? Neutralize them so the frequencies can’t reach him?”

Hermann watched as the doctors shook their heads. He had already known the answer though so it wasn’t a surprise. He knew there was no way to block the Masters, if there were he wouldn’t still be having nightmares. Hermann cursed himself every kind of fool. He should have known when the nightmares continued years later. He had drifted once but Newton had done it twice, the first time alone with no one watching him. The Masters were crafty; they’d let them destroy the bridge and given them a false of hope; they had found a spy and one with the most knowledge of them biologically.

His Newt, they had used his Newt, and now they were trying to drive his lover mad. Hermann would not stand for that, he'd thought he'd defeated them and lost more than he had ever imagined in the process. 

“I need a few minutes to talk with Newton.” Hermann watched as the doctors looked at one another, Li, the female's name was Li he now remembered, bit her lip even as she nodded, tears still falling down her cheeks.

“Please don’t antagonize them, they will hurt Dr. Geiszler if you do.” Dr. Shun cautioned Hermann but he ignored him to turn and face the door which opened with a quiet snick.

Newton looked awful, blood in his eyes, blood trickling down his nose. He was strapped to a metal chair, his arms and legs bound, and he laughed as he saw Hermann walk towards him.

“Hey man,” Newton said with a smirk despite the pain he was in. Hermann stared, he would not talk to the Precursors.

“I will not speak with you! Bring Newton to me right now!” Hermann thumped his cane for emphasis. He needed to know Newt was still alive. Newton’s expression changed, it went dark and feral just like the day Newton had walked away, and Hermann braced himself for the venom that would spew from Newt’s mouth via the aliens controlling him.

“Newton is dead, only we remain, we are coming for you little scientist. We know we already have a path in.” Newton laughed but just like his speech there was an edge of distortion to it.

Hermann snarled, his temper getting the best of him, “You’ve had ten years and nothing more than nightmares have ever darkened my doorstep. I am going to destroy you for ever touching him. You think you’ve won, but I’ve always been your advisary and I always win in the end.”

Newt’s eyes widened in shock and then he screamed as the precursors took their anger out on him. Hermann watched in horror as Newton’s nose bled in earnest and Newton fought against the metal restraints on his arms and legs causing them to bleed as well.

“Newton! Newton! Fight! I’m here and not leaving again, but you have to fight!” Hermann would never forgive himself, seeing Newt like this, knowing he had done the best he could for ten years. The tears came easily at Newts suffering and Hermann could spare no feeling for them. This was all his fault, this was on him.

“Forgive me my love. I promise I will free you. This is not over,” Hermann snarled right in Newt’s face, “You want me, you come and get me. You let my lover go you cowards and you come and get me!” Hermann recoiled when Newt abruptly stopped screaming and the smirk reappeared on his face.

“Oh, we’re coming, we’re going to kill him and then we are going to kill you. No one will stop us; your world is doomed!” Newton began to laugh, the distortion causing Hermann to cover his ears. 

He turned and started to walk towards the door. When he reached it and it opened again he turned to face his lover, “You lost the minute you came to Earth and when I finish you once and for all, when I personally destroy the anteverse, I promise you Newton will be by my side. You can laugh all you want; your days are numbered.” 

Hermann walked out of the room, body unflinching at Newt’s screams, which began in earnest. He had a sub to save, a world to destroy, and he would not rest until both were done.


End file.
